


More than a Picture

by Trashy_the_Trashman



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mammary Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, There's plot but it's really just a pretense for porn, Vaginal Sex, mostly for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_the_Trashman/pseuds/Trashy_the_Trashman
Summary: When a hero awakens from a century of slumber, he finds his memories difficult to reclaim. What could he possibly do to stir the deepest fathoms of his mind? What dark and arcane methods will return his past to him?Sex?Sex.





	1. A Rude Awakening

Link, the champion of Hyrule, the chosen wielder of the Master Sword and the fated foe of the Calamity Ganon, stared down at the Sheikah Slate with what might be called slack-jawed confusion. Here he was, looking at a century-old picture in the vague hope that it might stir his dormant memory and set him back upon the path of destiny. But as his eyes slid back and forth between the Slate and the colossal stone arch of the Lanayru Road’s east gate, his confusion only grew.

Accepting a heroic duty was a difficult task, and this went doubly so for someone who had only awoken a few short weeks ago. He had been beckoned from sleep by (an admittedly beautiful) voice and told that he had to finish a hundred-year clash with an unstoppable evil and its horde of monsters in order to save the kingdom and restore peace to the world. It would be up to him, and him alone, to finally vanquish the catastrophic darkness that threatened to tear all life apart.

This, frankly, was bullshit.

True, Link knew that he had to help. And true, he accepted that he had some key role to play in this epic tale of a fallen kingdom and one final hope to save the world. But when he had stood there on the precipice outside the Shrine of Resurrection, sunlight blinding him and wind whipping about his threadbare clothing, he couldn’t help but feel his destiny had screwed him over just the tiniest bit. He couldn’t remember a damn thing, and even if he did everyone and everything he’d ever known had probably been erased by the sands of time and the fires of calamity. Still, he grabbed a sturdy-looking tree branch and began his journey with cautious steps.

Link’s destiny had been, in part, elucidated by a strange old man he’d met not long after awakening. Though perhaps a bit too fond of errands and cryptic conversation than Link would have liked, he was nonetheless an invaluable guide. Soon he revealed himself as the lingering spirit of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, remaining just long enough to aid the hero in waking. He told Link that his daughter, the princess Zelda, was still trapped in Hyrule Castle trying to prevent the Calamity Ganon’s return but was in dire need of his aid.

He also mentioned that Impa, the leader of the Sheikah, would be able to tell him more. If Link wanted to save the world—and really, what choice did he have?—it would be wise to consult her first. As he began to vanish, his earthly duty complete, the king raised a regal eyebrow and made a final request.

“…be good to my daughter, won’t you?” And he was gone.

That, Link thought, was weird. He’d already asked that Link save the princess from the maw of an ancient evil, what more could he be asking? Was he supposed to wait on this princess hand and foot once this was over? Oh, he would be pissed if that was it. He’d set off for Kakariko Village, the home of the Sheikah, already grumbling.

Several days and many dead Bokoblins later, Link found himself before the diminutive leader of the Sheikah. Impa. Though even more helpful than the king had been, she was similarly mysterious in her mannerisms. She greeted him warmly, even offering a playful wink at his arrival, and seemed confused when he didn’t reciprocate.

“That… is troubling news,” she’d said after Link had relayed his story. Beyond merely seeming worried, there was a disappointment in her voice that Link couldn’t place. Had she been so dependent on his memory? Or was there something more, some other expectation he hadn’t been able to meet? Either way, Impa knew more than she was letting on.  
She then explained in greater detail the history of the Hyrule kingdom, of the recurring threat known as Ganon and of the efforts to repel him. She spoke of Guardians, ancient mechanical constructs meant to deter the forces of darkness, and of the colossal Divine Beasts. One hundred years ago, poised to wipe out Ganon before he could regain full power, these creations were infected by his Malice. They turned on the kingdom and reduced it to ruin.

It was clear that as Impa spoke, she chose her words carefully. Offering precious few details about Link himself, she merely stated that he’d been “popular” and was well-loved by the people of Hyrule. Once, she began to speak of how she’d first met Link only to cut herself off. Beneath the wide brim of her hat, he swore he saw the old woman blush.  
Still, Link wasn’t sure what to make of this. When Impa concluded that the best bet for restoring his memory was with another Sheikah named Purah he gave a solemn nod but inwardly groaned. Another stop to make? Really? Did these people really want him to save the world or was this just destined to be a tour of the kingdom, looking for whatever stranger that could finally make something click in his mind? He supposed it made no difference. This world was full of weirdos but he might as well save it.

Something else had happened as he left Impa’s abode, something that even now brought a sly smile to his face as he returned to his horse on the Lanayru Promenade. He had bumped into a young Sheikah woman named Paya. She had shyly introduced herself as Impa’s granddaughter and a student of history. She averted her eyes from him all the while before excusing herself to her daily tasks.

Link, however, had no trouble keeping his eyes on her. She was roughly the same age he was (give or take a hundred years), tall, and fair-featured. She had the same silver hair shared among many Sheikah and wore their traditional attire in immaculate condition. Clearly, she was a woman devoted to her roles and to her studies.  
And her body… Link couldn’t get it off his mind. Her scholarly pursuits were reflected in her figure, in a certain fullness to her chest and thickness to her thigh. Oh, he was certain she was capable—being the granddaughter of the Sheikah leader almost certainly meant she’d received extensive combat training—but there was still a softness to her curves that even now seemed to taunt and tease him.

Also, she had a _really_ nice butt.

Not knowing what to say to such a beautiful woman (in front of her grandmother, no less), Link quickly departed to Hateno Village as suggested. He wasted no time upon arriving, asking a man guarding the gate if he knew of a Sheikah woman named Purah nearby. The man scoffed and gestured to a strange, tall building on a hill looming over the rest of the village.

Link gave the man a disbelieving look as if to ask, _Seriously?_

“Oh, she’s in there, all right,” the man assured him, and under his breath added, “the lunatic.”

Link, having no better lead and having already dealt with a fair few people on the roads of Hyrule he would describe as lunatics, followed the path up the hill. As he would discover, however, his prior encounters with weirdos had not prepared him for Purah. A slender Sheikah woman who appeared to be slightly older than Link himself, she threw open the door to her home with wild enthusiasm and a cry of “LINKY!” before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I knew you’d come back sooner or later,” she added in a surprisingly sultry whisper, but then let go with a playful giggle. It didn’t take long for a confused Link to explain that he had no memories from before the Calamity. Like Impa before her, Purah was put out by this news. “None of this?” she asked with a slight shake of her hips. Link just shrugged, face red, and she pouted.

Once she had calmed herself somewhat, Purah explained that she was well over a hundred years old (unbelievable), was Impa’s older sister (even more unbelievable), and was a respected authority on Sheikah artifacts (downright impossible). When Link asked about restoring his memory, she crossed her arms and tapped at her chin.

“Hmmm… there could still be photographs in that Sheikah Slate from before the Calamity. Seeing them again could get that memory up and running again.” A devious smile crept across her face. “But if you want my help with that, Linky, you’ll have to _get a fire going in my furnace_ , if you know what I mean.”

What Link immediately interpreted as filthy double entendre was actually a straightforward task to restore a mystic blue fire to the furnace of Purah’s research lab—the building which she also used as her home. Doing so was surprisingly easy, and soon Link was back getting the Slate repaired.

“Snap! That should do it!” said Purah as Link tested out the restored camera functions. And just as she had hypothesized, there were a collection of photographs remaining in the device. Mad though it sounded, this woman actually knew what she was talking about. Link made to leave, eager to have his memories returned to him, when Purah gave him some parting words.

“If the photos don’t work out, we always have other options, Linky.” She gave her hips another slight shake. Link, equal parts confused and unnerved with just a dash of aroused, took his leave. It wasn’t so much that he disliked whatever Purah was proposing so much as he was terrified of another mistaken double entendre.

He’d set out with haste towards the only location he recognized: a massive stone archway at the east gate of Lanayru Road. Of course, this had proved a dead end, and now Link took the long road back to Kakariko to give Impa the news. He could return to Purah, but he wanted to save that as a last resort to spare himself unnecessary temptation.  
That was the crux of it all. He was fine with saving the world, he was fine with a century of slumber, he was fine with a memory wiped clean. But there was an itch. There was a certain smoldering ache throughout his body, a frustration that held no anger. For all his freedom, he felt like a caged animal. And worse still, it seemed like these people somehow knew.

The sun dipped past the horizon and a wave of rose light washed over the hills as Link’s horse trotted into Kakariko Village. Most of the villagers were on their way home for the evening and bid Link a good night as he passed. He tethered his horse up by the village inn and, after being waved in by a pair of guards, walked the long stairway up to Impa’s home. She seemed to read his face the moment he opened the wide double doors.

“Either Purah was of no help,” she said gravely as Link approached, “or whatever aid she offered was fruitless.” Link just gave a nod. He had no idea what to do next, and he guessed that neither did she. Impa took a moment to think, head bowed, utterly silent. Just as Link began to worry she had fallen asleep, she spoke again. “Well, then I suppose we’re out of options. Link, I can only entrust you with your mission and pray that your memories find you along the way. Perhaps, in time, they might trickle through…”

_What a kind way to tell me I’m shit out of_ _luck_ , thought Link. He’d never say that, of course. In fact, he resisted saying anything at all for fear that something perhaps a little too honest might come spilling out. He was upset, true, but he also knew that being a dick would get him nowhere. Regardless of everything else, he truly did want to help. He settled for shrugging again.

Impa concluded by reminding him for what must have already been the dozenth time that he had to rescue Zelda and that freeing the Divine Beasts would be crucial in doing so. Link nodded along, eager to be done with this and the day in general. He just wanted to get back to the inn and collapse into a bed. An extra-comfy one, actually. He needed a little pampering after the day’s disappointment.

Once again, as he left Impa’s home he was interrupted. This time, however, he didn’t bump into anyone. Instead, as he quietly closed the doors behind him, he heard one of the most intriguing noises imaginable off to one side.

“Psssst!” Link turned and saw someone peeking out around the side of Impa’s home. The sun had now completely set and it was difficult to make out exactly who it was. Nevertheless, they raised a hand, and made the unmistakeable gesture of “come here.” Link checked behind him, a little wary of who would be beckoning to him, and why. But there are few things more tempting than mystery, and he followed with caution in every step.

Impa’s home was surrounded by a simple wooden walkway and backed by several large waterfalls. They cascaded down the mighty hills surrounding the village in a soft, steady roar. Though the walkway wrapped around the home entirely, there was nothing especially notable around the back. Turning the last corner, Link had no trouble seeing who had summoned him.

It was Paya, the young woman he’d bumped into some days before. She appeared just as she had before, though even in the half-light Link could see that her cheeks were fiery red. She bowed in greeting, somehow both too stiffly and too shakily.

“M-Master Link, good evening,” she said, voice equally unsteady as Link drew closer. “I… I hope you don’t think I was prying, but I overhead what grandmother said. Is… it true? Have your memories still not returned…?”

Link, a little tired of nodding but still wanting to avoid saying something unintentional—or worse, asking just why she was approaching him at night—just placed his hands on the railing around the building and looked down into the troubled waters below. Paya looked even more embarrassed, if that were possible.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, I just…” she trailed off. The two of them stood like that for some time, letting the gentle crash of the waterfall fill the silence. Though the back of the home was secluded, moonlight still seeped in and danced across the water’s surface. An evening breeze ruffled Link’s hair.

As much as he wanted to be done with the day and get some sleep, Link could still appreciate this quiet moment. It gave him a moment of pause, of consideration. Why hadn’t his memories come back? And just what would it take to retrieve them? Was he really doomed to stay like this—a hero to a strange land? Or was “hero” even the right word? Everywhere he went, people seemed to raise their eyebrows. Every ingratiated remark was followed with a knowing smile.

“Y-you know,” Paya said at last, “as part of my training, I’ve been taught the history of Hyrule. Everything from our legends to the days leading up to the Calamity— it’s all been handed down. But even with my studies, some things have been withheld from me. Things like… like you, M-Master Link.”

Link felt like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. _SHE KNOWS!_ he thought. _SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME! …wait, what does she know?_ Despite his gnawing curiosity, he was sure that an explosion of questions like that would terrify a shy girl like her. Instead, he gave her a look out of the corner of his eye as casually as possible.

Paya was standing at the railing a few feet away from him, nervously idling with her hands. She seemed to be steadying her breathing, her chest rising and falling in slow, measured movements. Just as Link was about to open his mouth and prompt her to continue, she did so.

“I was… curious, I suppose. I wondered why, for all our tales and stories, there was so little left about our hero. Was he just mysterious? Were our accounts of him lost? Or was his failure to defeat the Calamity Ganon so shameful that records of him were erased?” Link listened intently, though his expression soured a bit on that last part.

“It took time. Grandmother spoke of you in… distant terms, and most books only mention you in vague, glorifying terms like the figures of old. I wondered if I would ever learn your real story. And then… and then I found a book. It was ancient and faded, the forgotten diary of a woman who used to live in this village. And in that book, I learned the truth about you.”

Link could feel his heart beating in his throat. The way Paya was talking made it sound like… like he was some kind of villain. Like the reason he had been written about so little was because of some deep, monstrous nature that none would dare put to paper. What horrors had he wrought? What atrocities had he committed? What deep and terrible scars had he left on this land, the kind that even now w—

“…you were a _p-pervert_ , Master Link.”

Link’s breath stopped; his hands subconsciously clenched at the railing. There was no way he’d heard her right. Pervert? What was more preposterous—that it was true, or that a shy girl like her had even said the word at all? He must have misheard her. That was the only reasonable explanation. He looked up and was stunned to see she had taken a step closer.

“Y-you would flirt without hesitation, without remorse. And… and you were good at it. You could bed anyone you wanted. Th-the diary… whoever wrote it said that t-ten minute’s worth of talk and you had their c-clothes on the floor.”

She took another shaky step forward, not looking Link in the eye all the while. Her face had somehow gotten even redder, and Link could feel that his own face had turned a fine shade of crimson as well. As Paya stepped closer, the moonlight showed him once again just how well her clothing hugged her every curve. Another step and she might see how tight his own clothing was this very moment.

“I… I think…” she said, trembling all over, “th-that this… might… I mean… m-maybe your mind can’t remember anything yet, b-but… m-maybe… maybe your body…” She trailed off, then swiftly stepped forward, put her hands on his shoulders, and gave him a kiss. Link could feel her whole body pressing up against him, so warm and soft. He suspected she could feel him just the same, just as warm if not nearly as soft. The kiss was not long, nor was it deep, but it still lit a fire in both of them. When their lips parted, she leaned down to his ear.

“L-let me help you remember… M-Master Link…” she whispered. She took a half-step back and, with shaky hands, removed her white-and-red overcoat. Beneath was a navy undershirt, and if Paya’s coat barely hid her curves then this shirt almost failed entirely: the fabric on her breasts was stretched to the point of straining, and that around her hips had already begun to tear. Her leggings were also worse for (literal) wear, hugging desperately on to her thick thighs. In that moment, only a single thought occupied Link’s mind:

_This hero stuff is so_ fucking _worth it._

Gingerly casting the coat aside, Paya hesitated just a moment before she began to bend her trembling knees. She was smiling a beautiful, awkward, disbelieving smile as she fully knelt, only occasionally looking up to meet Link’s eyes. Link himself didn’t dare move. If he did, whatever perfect dream this was might end.

“I… I don’t have any experience,” Paya admitted, “but s-some of the other girls in the village t-told me… wh-what boys like.” She swallowed hard, steeled her nerves, and raised a shaky hand to slowly stroke Link’s thigh. He knew that she was just warming things up, but still felt like this was teasing. He could feel his own knees tremble as her fingers hooked over the band of his trousers. As they slipped down and the cool night air tickled his legs, Paya froze, eyes wide.

She had never seen a cock before. Were they supposed to be so… big? Claree and Lasli had told her they came in many sizes, but she hadn’t expected anything like this. It was nearly as long as her _forearm_ —and nearly as thick, come to think of it. All she could do was stare, wondering how she could possibly handle something so big.

If Link thought he was being teased earlier, then this was torture. Paya had paused, mere inches away from him. He could feel the warmth of her breath. Hell, he was already dripping precum onto her sizable chest, though thankfully she hadn’t seemed to have noticed yet. Then she slid her hand up Link’s leg, over his thigh and pelvis, before finally wrapping it around the base of his cock.

It was hot—oh Goddess, it was hot—and it quivered the moment her fingers made contact. With care, she gave it a stroke to the tip and back down to the base again. Was that too rough? Too light? She had no idea, and the scent didn’t help matters. It was musky, and though not unpleasant it completely clouded her mind. It smelled a little like sweat, so vital and intimate. She barely even realized that she stroked it again. And a third time. And soon she had a slow, dreamy rhythm going, enraptured by the feeling of touching a man like this.

Link could feel his breath coming in little gasps as Paya stroked his cock. All that time spent wondering, spent frustrated about an urge he just couldn’t satisfy, it all made sense now. He could feel every inch of his body relaxing. Well, not every inch, but all the tension that had been building in his muscles seemed to melt away. Although… Paya’s grip was a little soft, a little too teasing. He put his hand on hers (she looked up at him with a little surprise) and gently squeezed, slightly tightening her grip on his cock. She gave another embarrassed smile and stroked a little more firmly. To her delight, the hero let out a soft moan.

Paya soon realized that something was dripping out of Link’s cock. Was this… cum? No, it couldn’t be. That would be far too fast, and besides, it was supposed to be thick and white. This was colorless—actually, she noted with a blush, it almost looked like the cock was drooling on her.

This had to be precum. Claree and Lasli had told her about this. It started to appear when a man was… “enjoying himself.” Paya knew there had to be a more accurate bodily purpose for it, but this was sign enough to keep going. Holding Link’s cock steady, she tilted it up and ran her tongue over the head. Paya thought she heard Link moan again, though in truth he had groaned from the titanic effort of not immediately cumming. Either this girl was unnaturally good at this, his pent-up lust was worse than he imagined, or (Goddess help him) _both_.

Paya gave his cock another lick. Link’s precum didn’t taste bad—actually, it was somewhat pleasant. It was slightly salty, though the taste wasn’t very strong. It was slick, however, and she enjoyed licking it off. Without even realizing it, she stroked it again from base to tip, forcing more precum out for her to taste. She licked farther down, and farther, until her tongue was sliding along the entire length of Link’s cock. The smell was stronger the closer she got, and at this point it was borderline intoxicating.

Link was gripping on to the railing so hard he worried it might snap. Paya had been dragging her warm, wet tongue across the underside of his cock and was now licking every inch. Her tongue coiled and teased, stroked and slid, covering his cock in hot, slick drool. Link dared to look down for just a moment and saw Paya gently kissing his cock, eyes closed in bliss, and thought his legs would give out. But he couldn’t give in. Not yet. That would make her stop and _oh Goddess don’t make her stop_ —

If Paya had known that just licking cock would feel this good, she would have pinned down the hero on first sight. Just feeling its weight on her lips was enough to make her shiver. She worried that Link was growing bored, though—after all, he hadn’t moaned in some time. She had to move on. Once again she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. This would be her first real challenge. She gave the tip one last kiss before spreading her lips.

Paya got her moan. Link’s voice slipped out a mere moment before his free hand slid over his mouth. His knees buckled. He shivered from head to toe. His whole body was wracked with pleasure as his cock began to slide into Paya’s mouth. It was so torturously hot, so tight and so soft, he felt like he would melt.

There was no way Link’s cock would fit inside Paya’s mouth. Claree and Lasli had insisted that even well-hung men could have their cocks sucked down to the balls; doing that to Link would mean taking a good deal of it in her throat. The idea suddenly didn’t seem so bad, but she wasn’t possibly ready for that yet. She just inched it in farther and farther, massaging it with her tongue all the while. A little drool ran down her chin, but she was beyond the point of caring. At some point or other, her free hand had made its way between her thighs.

This was it. Only about half of Link’s cock was in Paya’s mouth, but the way she was licking all the while, the sloppy, squishy noises that were coming out of her, the eagerness with which she moved her head—it was all too much. He placed a shaky hand on the back of her head and came. His cock throbbed and quivered as it pumped a thick load into Paya’s mouth and straight down her throat. It was fortunate they were near the crash of waterfalls. Otherwise, the whole village might have heard Link’s cry of absolute bliss.

The moment Link had tensed up, Paya knew what was happening but still couldn’t prepare herself. His cock was so far back in her mouth that most of his cum had gone straight down her throat anyway, but that which didn’t she instinctively swallowed. She had meant to savor it a little, or at least figure out what it actually tasted like, but her body had acted for her. Still, she licked at the cum still oozing out of Link’s cock and guessed that it would be quite salty, too.

Link was paralyzed. It felt like his entire body were made of stone—wonderful, wonderful stone. At some point he’d tilted his head back and now found himself unable to even move it back forward. Pleasure still rippled through him. That, and a nice, warm mouth was still sucking on his cock. Gradually, his senses returned. His breathing slowed. A sly smile turned the corners of his lips. His cock was still stiff.

“Th-that…” said Paya, letting Link’s cock slip out of her mouth, “that was incredible, M-Master Link. Do you… need more? I could do it with my mouth again, or…” She was interrupted as Link leaned down, lifted her chin with a finger, and gave her another kiss. Some of the embarrassment returned to her, along with a rosy glow to her cheeks. But Link hadn’t leaned down just to kiss her. He took her hand and stood back up, prompting her to rise. Paya was averting her eyes once again, though if she hadn’t, she might have seen that something had changed.

Link was no longer shying away. A certain spark swept through his eyes. A memory not of the mind but of the body had taken charge. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Paya’s thighs (“M-Master Link?”), picked her up, and seated her on the railing. He then placed his hands on her knees and spread them as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Though Paya still had her leggings on, he gave one of her knees a kiss, then another a little higher up her leg, and continued.

“Master Link!” she gasped. “You… please, there’s n-no need to… I just w-wanted to help you…” Of course, Link knew this wouldn’t do. There was no way he would let someone do something so wonderful for him and not return the favor. A hero had to have _standards_. And besides, he didn’t want to just get off. If that were the case, he could’ve just masturbated and be done with it. No, he wanted to share this feeling with someone. He wanted heat. He wanted panting. He wanted to see her back arch and her lips quiver and sweat roll down her thighs. He wanted _sex_.

Placing his hands on the outsides of Paya’s thighs, he kept kissing up her leg. There was still fabric in the way, but some part of him knew the gesture was just as important as the feeling. Besides, even through her clothing he could feel just how soft she was and it drove him wild.

Soon Link’s head was right between her thighs and he could see just how wet Paya had become, a dark patch already soaked through her leggings. He braced himself, wet his lips, and gave that spot a long, tender lick. Above, there was the unmistakeable sound of a stifled squeal. Link would have grinned were his tongue not still busily lapping between Paya’s legs.

Paya could not have prepared for this. She’d touched herself plenty of times before, of course, but this was in a whole other league. Though separated by the meager fabric of her leggings, the warmth and motion of Link’s tongue was still far too much. With one hand she steadied herself on the railing, and she bit down on the other so as not to cry out. What would she do if someone were to find her here, at the mercy of the hero’s lust?

And what a hungry lust it was. Link already wanted more. He hooked his fingertips around the top of Paya’s leggings—noting with satisfaction just how snugly they fit to her hips—and pulled them down. Paya offered no resistance, only watching wide-eyed as she was exposed.

It was beautiful. He felt a hot, urgent nostalgia for memories that had not yet returned. Full, pink lips and a swollen clitoris, all glazed with a layer of Paya’s cum. On either side were her full, shuddering thighs, and above were a few locks of silver hair. And the smell—that faintly salty scent was already making Link’s mouth water. His hands slid around Paya’s hips and grabbed on to her curvy ass as he gave her pussy a long, euphoric lick.

One of Paya’s legs involuntarily kicked out a little, but she couldn’t help it. Her body couldn’t contain the pleasure she was feeling. The cool night air tickled at her flesh, and yet between her legs a scalding-hot tongue was licking every inch of her. A small squeak escaped her lips as Link’s tongue rolled around her clit. Was this what it felt like for men to get their cocks sucked? Was this how Link himself had felt just a few short minutes ago? She never imagined anything could feel this good.

And then Link’s tongue slipped inside.

Paya cried out, completely forgetting why or how to be silent. _Link was… his tongue was…_ it was pumping in and out, lashing and coiling and tasting. The most she had ever had inside herself was a pair of fingers. A tongue, slick and molten-hot was simply too much. He was like an animal, the unrelenting way he moved his tongue. And his hands squeezed her ass so firmly, like he _owned_ her…

Link was in paradise. A pair of sweat-slick thighs grinding up against his cheeks and a hot, dripping pussy that couldn’t get enough of his tongue. He could stay here forever. There was something so perfect about the taste, slightly bitter and utterly delicious. He gave those big, juicy thighs a pair of kisses was surprised when Paya bucked her hips a little. She was closer than he thought.

A wicked idea crossed Link’s mind. He loosed one hand and gave Paya’s ass a fierce smack as he slipped his tongue as far into her pussy as it would go, her clit grinding against his lip. Paya’s whole body shook, and her voice spilled out once again as she came. Link rolled and flicked his tongue inside her, not giving her a moment’s rest. He smacked her ass again and again, the thunderous sounds barely drowned out by the falling water. Her cum coated his tongue, and stopping never crossed his mind.  
All too soon, Paya’s shudders began to subside, and her breathing became deep and heavy. Sweat ran down her legs, her neck, her thighs. Even though she wasn’t cumming any longer, Link still licked tenderly at her clit.

“Master Link…” Paya said at last, “th-thank you.” She let Link take a step back before sliding off the railing. Her thighs were completely drenched, though with Link’s saliva or her own cum she couldn’t tell. What was clear, though, was that Link wanted more. A light burned in his, his muscles were taut, and most importantly, his cock was still hard. Paya figured that the hero had incredible stamina, but this was still a pleasant surprise.

“There’s… still something else we need to do, isn’t there?” she asked, her voice a mixture of seductive and sheepish. She turned away from Link and leaned on the railing, arching her back ever so slightly, and gave her hips a shake. She’d never tried to tempt someone with her body before, and hoped it looked okay.

The mere sight made Link feel like he was going to pass out. This… this had to be some kind of wonderful afterlife. Had he kicked it in the Shrine of Resurrection? Fallen off his horse somewhere in Necluda? Mauled by a Lynel? Ate a bad seared steak? Nothing else could explain this.

Paya was leaned over the railing, her ass bared for him to see, shaking it so temptingly. The cheeks were wide and pale, save for a bright red handprint someone seemed to have spanked on one side. It was so round, so thick and bouncy and so quick to jiggle. Between Paya’s legs, Link could still see the pink, wet folds of her pussy.

She was taunting him. Teasing him. Daring him to keep going. Link wiped some of Paya’s cum from his chin with his thumb, then licked it clean with a hungry smile. He’d meet her challenge. He stepped closer, pressing his body against hers, letting her feel his warmth. He put his hands on those soft, wide hips. His cock slipped between her thighs, grinding up against the lips of her pussy and her clit. Link could feel her whole body tense as he gently moved his hips back and forth. If she wanted to tease, he’d tease right back.

Paya, however, wouldn’t give in. She began to match the movements of his hips, letting her wet pussy glide back and forth on Link’s cock. He stifled a moan and decided to get a little closer. Still stroking her with his cock, he leaned down and kissed on the back of the neck while slipping a hand up her tight undershirt. That did the trick. She let out a little squeak as his lips met her neck, and another when his hand groped at her breasts and teased her nipples. Her movements stopped as she practically melted in his hands.  
To say that Paya had never felt like this before would be a criminal understatement. She never knew feelings like this existed at all, had never felt such raw, primal lust in her life. There were no men even close to her age left in the village, and the travellers that came through were coarse and crude. But here was a man. Link was so different, so bold and yet so reserved, so forceful and yet so considerate.

And the way he made her pussy drool wasn’t bad, either.

“L-Link…” she said in a breathy tone, turning her head to look him in the eye, “just fuck me already…” That was all he needed to hear. Taking one hand off of Paya’s thigh (it missed her already), he lined up his cock with her pussy and began to slide in. The sounds of their gasps mingled in the night air. Paya managed to stifle hers with her arm. Link, hands full, wasn’t so lucky, and his ragged breathing spilled out loudly as he slipped deeper and deeper inside Paya.

It was just so _hot_. It was like fucking a furnace, if furnaces were somehow wet and practically oozing with pleasure. So wet and tight and warm, and every little motion sent more of Paya’s cum running down his cock and dripping off his balls. He returned his hand to her hip and started thrusting with light strokes, easing his cock in a little more each time. His mind couldn’t recall doing anything like this before, but his body had no trouble remembering the rhythm. He tilted his head back and let his instincts take over.

With every thrust, Paya assured herself that must be the end of it. There was no way Link’s cock was that big. And yet it just went deeper and deeper, reaching places she’d never even known about. And if his tongue had been bliss, then she didn’t have words for his cock. So warm, so hard, so completely and utterly filling. And the way he squeezed her hips was so forceful, so dominant. Her mind was going blank. She didn’t want this to ever end. She just wanted to stay here and let Link keep pumping inside her.

As Link kept thrusting, his movements grew bolder. He slid one of his hands to Paya’s bouncing ass and gave it a smack. His thrusts varied, sometimes long and deep, sometimes short and quick. And the sounds, good Goddess, they were wonderful. The gentle, wet squish of pussy desperately clinging on to cock. Labored breathing. The smack of flesh on flesh. This was exactly what he had needed. Two bodies desperately grinding against one another, slick with sweat and saliva and cum. He smacked her ass again and watched with barely-suppressed glee at how good it looked.

… _too good_ , in fact. Even though he’d just pumped a load down Paya’s throat, that had barely put a dent in his lust. Every wet thrust reminded him of just how badly his body craved release. Sweat ran down his back. He felt a warm numbness and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Thankfully, Paya seemed just as close. She looked at him over her shoulder, mouth open, tongue lolling out like an animal in heat. Every thrust forced another soft noise from between her lips.

“Link, she gasped, “I’m so—” She never finished that thought. Link’s thrusts sped up to an almost frantic pace, the sounds of their flesh colliding becoming near-constant. Neither one cared about subtlety any longer. If they were caught, what did it matter? All they knew was how good this felt, this hot, passionate fucking. Link grunted and gasped as he felt the last few seconds of reason leave him. Paya cried out without a hint of reservation.

Link gave one more thrust and his body grew stiff. His cock flooded Paya’s pussy with a torrent of hot, sticky cum. He could feel her squeezing down on him, her body teasing out every last molten drop. But it didn’t stop. Link’s cock just kept pumping out cum until it began to leak out of Paya’s pussy and down her still-quivering thighs. Link realized that Paya’s legs had given out and his hands on her hips were the only thing keeping her up. They stood like that, trapped by pleasure, locked in absolute ecstasy, as their cum oozed out and dripped down on to the walkway.

At last, when Link felt he was totally spent, he let his hips relax and his cock slid from Paya’s pussy with a gentle _shlop_. He was surprised to see a few more weak spurts of cum escape his still-throbbing cock. He stood like that, catching his breath, letting reality right itself again. Paya, equally breathless, gave him another smile and asked:

“You can go again, right?”

*           *           *

Many hours later, as a faint band of gold light appeared on the east horizon, Link leaned back against the railing around the walkway and sighed contentedly. Paya was still dragging her tongue across his cock, though he’d completely run out of cum. It seemed she was simply addicted to the taste of his body. They were both completely naked now, the rest of their clothes having been discarded at some long-forgotten point. They were basking in a post-coital glow, bodies too exhausted to truly continue.

“Mast— err, Link?” said Paya, taking a moment to stop her tongue. Her hair was now unkempt, and her whole body was flushed pink. “This was wonderful, but… did it help you remember anything? Anything at all?”

Link thought on this. It wasn’t as though a memory had spontaneously formed in his mind while he was balls-deep in her, but the more he considered it, the more he realized something had come back. Vague flashes, the feeling of flesh and the strained sounds of pleasure. Lovers, sprawled beneath him in the tangled shapes of ecstasy, reappeared in his mind. It was impossible to pick out specific faces, but one thing was clear: Paya had been right. He was a pervert, and if he wanted his memories back that wasn’t going to stop any time soon. Not that wanted to, of course. A wolfish smile crossed his face and he gave Paya a little nod.

“Good,” she replied with a smile of her own. She gave the tip of his cock another kiss, another stroke with her hand. Her expression, however, became pensive. “I know that getting your memory back might mean… doing things with many other people. Just… promise me you’ll come back every now and then, won’t you?”

Link replied in the only way that felt right. He leaned down, and gave her a soft, tender kiss to the forehead, delighting in seeing her cheeks once again turn scarlet. He knew that though his intimate exploits might bring him across the entirety of the kingdom, being a hero—no, just being a good person—meant treating everyone he met with the care and respect they deserved. Paya had helped him remember that, and he could never thank her enough.

And she really _did_ have a nice butt.


	2. A Not-So-Sleepy Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new ideas about restoring his memory, Link has a midnight encounter with someone in Kakariko Village. He might just remember something... if they don't get caught first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick notes: first, you might notice that Lasli doesn't have a boyfriend in this fic (in the present or past tenses). See the end-of-chapter notes for more details.
> 
> Second, I think I'm going to try and have each chapter from here on out focus on a particular, ah, kink. Vanilla stuff is neat, but I don't think it would be fun to read over and over again. So this chapter has a focus on semi-public sex. Enjoy!

Link, the champion of Hyrule, the chosen wielder of the Master Sword and the fated foe of the Calamity Ganon, tensed every muscle in his body. Sweat trickled down his brow. He wet his lips and waited for his moment. Never before had he known a foe so wily, so cunning, so utterly ruthless. If he should hesitate even a moment, then all was lost, and may the Goddess have mercy on his soul.

A few feet in front of him, the Cucco clucked softly.

Link was perched atop the clothing shop of Kakariko Village, Enchanted, and had been for some time. He’d been approached earlier in the day, wandering through the village, by a man named Cado. He was a Cucco fanatic, but more importantly, he was a man with a problem: his Cuccos had escaped. Bringing them back, he said, was a task fit for a hero, and couldn’t the champion of Hyrule spare just a little time to help…?

Link, inclined to assist and more than a little bored, agreed. After all, how hard could it be? He’d scaled mountains, fought monsters of every size, braved frozen heights and thunderous plains. Compared to that, a scavenger hunt would be a walk in the park.

Now he knew. Now he could see just what a fool he’d been. His body ached from his previous scuffles with these terrifying beasts. They were Malice incarnate, each a bloodthirsty, ravenous demon with no regard for life or decency. He had to catch this one unawares, or risk rousing the fury of these unholy abominations once again.

The Cucco preened itself a little and nestled into the thatch roof.

This was it. This was the moment. Link’s hands were at the ready, he prepared to leap. The sun glared at him from its noon peak, but he dared not blink. His hunter’s instincts couldn’t fail him n—

“OI, MR. HERO! WHAT’RE YOU DOING UP THERE?” Link yelped, and his victorious lunge instead became a diving leap over the side of the roof. At the last second he flung out his arm and just barely managed to hang off the edge.

Link watched with horror as the Cucco, completely unbothered by this panicked flurry, gave his hand a look. A sinister look. It gazed down at him with all the wickedness its scrawny frame could contain. Some might say that it was just a bird doing what a bird was likely to do. But Link knew better. This bird was pure evil.

And then it struck with its terrible beak—or perhaps just gently nibbled—at Link’s fingers, and the hero fell to a heap right on the doorstep to Enchanted. This, Link realized as the Cucco squawked again from the rooftop, was not his finest hour.

“OH MY GOSH! Mr. Hero, I’m so sorry!” Someone was running up the steps, panicked footfalls making his new headache even worse. Then they were offering him their hand, and slowly helping him to his feet.

It was Lasli, the young Sheikah woman who worked to draw customers into Enchanted. Even through his throbbing headache, it wasn’t hard for Link to piece together what had happened: she’d seen him on the roof of the shop and wondered just what the heck he thought he was doing up there. That he was jittery and paranoid from repeated Cucco mauling was just bad luck.

“I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Hero! I didn’t mean to startle you like that! Are you okay?” Truth be told, Link’s head ached, he was covered in scratches, his back was sore, the thumb of his left hand stung a little, and he could go for a bite to eat. Despite this, he just gave her a thumbs-up (trying not to wince as he did so).

Half of this faux-invincibility was Link’s acknowledgement that he’d signed up for this. Sure, the really heroic save-the-world stuff was thrust upon him but helping people with their daily lives was just something he wanted to do. What good was saving Hyrule if lives were still in disarray? For all the Cucco attacks and rooftop falls he had to endure, Link was sure this was what being a hero meant.

The other half of this was the fact that Lasli was very, very cute. A young Sheikah woman, it was clear why she’d been hired to draw in customers: she had a slender figure and heart-shaped face, with full lips and dark, playful eyes. She was bright and cheery, but the way she smiled made one think she could keep a secret. Many travelling merchants who had come through town tried to woo her, though none seemed to succeed. And right now, Link was willing to endure a pound of pain for an ounce of charm.

“Okay,” she said, still looking worried. She brushed a little dust off his shoulders, gave him the shadow of a smile. “Sorry again, and… just, please be careful, Mr. Hero. We can’t have you falling off any more buildings.” Link was about to say he’d fallen off higher things but Lasli had already turned away to resume her work. And that aside, telling someone he’d sprained his ass falling off a cliff face probably wasn’t a great way to impress them.

His ego not wounded quite as much as everything else he had, Link returned to the task at hand. Those Cuccos weren’t going to catch themselves. His second attempt at catching the Cucco atop Enchanted was much more successful and soon he was hunting those still loose in the village. It was daunting, strenuous work, the kind of task only a hero could perform, but Link knew it must be done.

It helped that he now had something else to think about besides the icy terror associated with farm animals. He was still thinking about Lasli. What was it that she’d said back when he’d first come to the village? Something about being “just her type”? Link was pretty certain that it had just been a veiled sales pitch, but the thought still brought a dreamy smile to his face as he carried an irate Cucco by the leg.

Things had started to make sense for him starting a few days ago. He’d spent the weeks following his awakening in a state of constant agitation, trying fruitlessly to remember who he was and his place in Hyrule. For all his efforts, he’d come up empty-handed. It seemed that he was simply doomed to lead a life half-lived, never to find his past.

And then another young woman in the village named Paya had proposed an… interesting solution. From an obscure source, she’d learned that Link’s life prior to the Calamity had been one of bedrooms and back alleys, of shameless flirting and near-constant fornication. A little charm went a long way, and the hero of Hyrule had more than a little. If that was the case, Paya had said, wouldn’t it make sense to try and stir his body rather than his mind?

A night of moaning and grinding with Paya confirmed this. Standing there in the predawn haze, covered in sweat and cum and saliva, Link had flashes of his past life. If he wanted to remember more, then, he’d have to keep going. He’d have to find that old charm, remember that suaveness that had so endeared him to Hyrule a hundred years ago.

And yes, he would have to have a _lot_ of sex. He didn’t mind.

As he tossed the Cucco into the pen, now remembering the night with Paya and struggling to hide the growing bulge in his pants, his reverie was broken. Cado leaned over the fence to count his fowl.

“There’s still one missing,” he said, tone grim. “The thought of that poor defenceless Cucco out there in the village just breaks my heart. So alone! So weak! So pitiful…!” He gave Link a sidelong glance to make sure he was looking, then continued. “So helpless! So lost! So _cold_!”

Link sighed. He got the message. He turned back up the hill and peeled his eyes once again. If there was one benefit to this wild Cucco hunt, it was that he still had time to think.

If he wanted his memories back, it was clear that sex would be the easiest path. Sure, he could gamble on the pictures stored in the Sheikah Slate, but they’d been useless so far. And besides, the other way would be a hell of a lot more fun once he got back into it.

But there was the catch: Link felt that seducing someone would take a certain charisma, a certain casual confidence. He’d had that, once, but the only way to get it back would be… seducing someone. One required the other, _ad infinitum_. It was a loop. A sexy, sexy loop.

The faint sounds of clucking tore Link from his dilemma. His final enemy was close at hand. With narrowed eyes and a low stance, he scoured his surroundings until at last he spotted the perilous poultry. It was sitting in a small, fenced garden, enjoying the shade of a few plum trees. As Link placed a hand on the fence and prepared to hop over, a voice like a whip cracked the air.

“Don’t even think about it!” It was Mellie, the elder Sheikah woman who tended to this garden. She gave Link a withering eye and dragged a finger across her throat in a “touch those trees and I bury you under them” kind of way. Link had two options.

Option one: he could demolish the garden and all the trees inside. A few bomb arrows would easily blow the place to pieces, and he could set fire to the remaining debris before scooping up what smithereens were left of the Cucco.

Option two: he could wait until Mellie went home for the night, hop the fence, grab the Cucco, and be on his way.

He began readying a bomb arrow when it occurred to Link that this wasn’t exactly the heroic option. He weighed his choice a moment longer—he really wanted that Cucco reduced to a smoldering crater. It wasn’t to be, however, and he retired to the inn with a grumble. Heroics left so few opportunities for revenge.

 

*           *           *

 

There was a little time before true darkness would fall over the village, and Link spent it thinking over how he’d approach the garden. He didn’t know when Mellie would leave, and if she spotted him, she might linger to protect her plums. He’d take a longer route around the back and hop down over the garden wall if the coast was clear.

Content with this not-so-cunning plan, Link spent the remainder of the day thinking about his memory predicament. He supposed that he could just pay someone for the act—there had to be people in Hyrule who did that—but the idea just seemed so forced, so impersonal. He’d consider it as a last resort, but otherwise, Link wanted something with passion, with fire.

When at last night arrived and the crickets began their song, Link left the inn and began his walk through Kakariko. His pace was leisurely—he had no need to remain inconspicuous yet. Villagers were still out and about, with several guards on patrol to keep an eye out for monsters.

He passed by Enchanted on the way and was disappointed (though not at all surprised) to see that Lasli had gone home for the evening. Of course the store wasn’t open this late, but he still wouldn’t have minded another smile from her before the day was out.

Lasli… would she…? No, there was no way a nice girl like her would be interested in doing something so downright filthy. Sure, Link thought, she might be willing to flirt every now and again to help with her job, but there couldn’t be anything more to it. Still, he’d be lying if he said the mere thought of her didn’t get him hot under the collar.

He continued through the village, watching the way the guards’ torches made every shadow dance. It was quiet here, with only the crickets and the murmur of the stream that ran through the village making any noise at all. It was by this stream that Link noticed something peculiar.

Just before the small wooden bridge that spanned the stream was a tree, nestled between a small hut for resting and the stream itself. Behind this tree was a small alcove Link had discovered earlier that day while he was hiding— err, while he was tactically observing a Cucco that he’d enraged.

But someone was there now. If Link hadn’t known about the spot he would’ve passed by it without a thought. Looking closer, though, he was sure that someone was shifting about behind that tree. This could mean danger. The villagers knew better than to be outside after dark. Monsters aside, they could get seriously hurt if a guard mistook them for a thief.

Link step closer as softly as he could. Whatever he’d been doing a moment ago had been forgotten. Someone sneaking about could mean danger. Whoever it was, at the very least, was a risk-taker. Link’s curiosity was piqued.

He took another step, and another, footfalls utterly silent on the soft grass. He needed the element of surprise. He wasn’t expecting a fight, but whatever this person was doing, he wanted to catch them in the act. He had to know why they were out here. Another step and he rounded the tree, coming face-to-face with the risktaker.

It was Lasli. She had her back to the tree, leaning against the trunk with all her weight. And that wasn’t all. One of her hands was beneath her dress, right between her legs. The other cupped one of her breasts, completely exposed from her top. She saw Link the same moment he saw her, and they both froze.

She… she was masturbating! Out here, in the open! Link couldn’t help it: his gaze travelled all across her body. Even in nothing but moonlight, it was clear to see he’d caught her well into the act. Her face was flushed, sweat running down her neck. The way she’d hiked up her dress, Link could see one of her thighs and the curve of her ass. And of course, she had a hand on one of her breasts, thumb teasing at her nipple.

The just stared at each other, wide-eyed, until the reverie was broken by light. From behind Link came the orange, flickering glow of a torch held by an approaching patrol. Just as he was about to turn and see who it was, Lasli grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind the tree.

“Shhhhh!” she whispered. The hand that had been on her breast clung on to the front of his shirt. The one that had been under her dress, had been between her legs… she pushed it over Link’s mouth to muffle him as the patrol passed.

It worked, though not as she intended. Her hand was warm and wet, and oh Goddess the smell. This was the hand she’d just been touching herself with. Link could feel his breathing grow heavier and heavier as he was overwhelmed by the tantalizing scent of pussy. It was like pouring ale in front of an alcoholic, tempting and intoxicating. His cock bulged in his trousers.

Lasli had yet to notice. She was looking off to the side, not daring to peek out but watching as the wavering orange light grew brighter. Footsteps could be heard, first scratchy on the dirt path of the village and then hollow as they tromped over the bridge. At last, the light faded. Lasli’s eyes returned to Link.

But he wasn’t resisting. He didn’t even look surprised any more. His eyes had begun to roll back a little, and even in the dark it was clear that his pants were tenting. Inadvertently, she was teasing him with the one thing he craved above all else.

Lasli’s panicked expression gave way to one of realization. Perhaps she now understood that she hadn’t been caught, per se. After all, Link’s entranced look and his utter lack of resistance could mean but one thing: he wanted her. And being joined wasn’t quite the same as being caught, was it?

“You know,” she whispered at last, “every time I’ve done this, I secretly hoped someone would find my hiding place and join me. Do you want to be that person, Mr. Hero?” Her voice was honeyed, as alluring as her hand. Link could only manage the slightest nod.

 Lasli was still nervous, but she’d been honest about wanting to be found. The risk of discovery was just part of the thrill, made her heart race like nothing else. And now she had someone willing—no, eager to be complicit. Getting caught now would mean just as much embarrassment for him as for her.

She gently began to remove her hand from the hero’s mouth, but as she did, his lips parted and he let out a little gasp. This gave Lasli an idea. She brushed her thumb, still wet from herself, against his lips. Link couldn’t help it. He slid his tongue over her thumb, licking it clean.

This was exactly what Lasli had been hoping for.

“Why, Mr. Hero,” she whispered as his tongue kept moving, “you’re just as naughty as I am.”

_Naughtier_ , thought Link. His mouth was a little too busy for speech at the moment. One by one, Lasli let him lick and suck her fingers clean, a coy smile stealing across her face as she did so. Link was so enraptured that his hands moved of their own accord, one pressing up against the tree for support. The other gently took Lasli’s free hand and pressed it up against his trousers, letting her feel just how excited she’d gotten him. It was her turn to gasp.

Even through the fabric, she could feel how warm it was, how vital. Not to mention big—dear Goddess, her hand could barely fit around him. As her hand began to move, stroking that thick cock through his pants, Link placed his other hand on the tree. His eyes closed and he gave a contented sigh.

Lasli enjoyed this, playing with him a few moments longer. There was something so sexy about seeing the hero, the champion of Hyrule, moaning at her touch. He was the paragon of goodness in the world, and here he was panting like a dog. Did he even care if they were caught?

Soon, though, her movements slowed. She hadn’t snuck out like this just to let someone else have all the fun. She steeled her nerves, then with that same hand that had been jerking off the hero, she pulled her dress up and aside.

Link’s focus returned to him for the first time since Lasli’s hand had covered his mouth. He had both hands on the tree on either side of her torso, and his breath was rolling out in hot waves.

More importantly, Lasli was practically offering herself to him. She’d pulled her dress aside, and now Link could see everything. Her legs were pale and slender, though there was still thickness to her thighs. Even in the moonlight, it was plain to see that they were wet. The folds of her pussy were pink and petite, and she had a little silver hair above it.

One of Link’s hands reached down and brushed against her thigh, tracing his fingertips along her flesh. She shivered, legs quaking a little at his touch, but the look on her face was one of pure joy.

Link kept moving his hand, teasing at the wetness on her thigh. Clearly he’d caught her when she was well into playing with herself, and now he felt it was his duty to help her finish. His hand skirted around her body, never pressing firmly or holding on. He was toying with her, letting her feel the little jolts of bare touch.

When his hand had reached Lasli’s hip, he suddenly slid one finger down her pelvis and teased it right between the lips of her pussy. Her knees buckled a little, and Link could tell she’d bitten her lower lip so as not to make a sound.

“Y-you tease!” she hissed, though there wasn’t a hint of anger in her voice. Link carefully worked that finger back and forth, smirking as he felt it quickly grow wet. His mind might have forgotten everything about his past life, but his body hadn’t forgotten how to touch someone.

Link kept at it, massaging at her with those soft, tender motions. When Lasli’s shivers ceased, he brushed his thumb against her clit and they started once again. She moaned, and Link kept going. His fingers were soaked but that was just proof he should continue.

His pace quickened. His thumb rolled around her clit in rapid motions as his fingers kept stroking her pussy. Lasli’s breathing grew shallow, every breath a little sigh of pleasure. Link grew faster, and faster. His movements were rapid, wild. Lasli’s hips began to buck. She threw one arm around Link’s neck.

And then she came. Link could feel her dripping out over his fingers, feel the way her body was grinding into his hand. She clung on desperately as she shuddered and shook, acting on primal lust alone. Link just kept touching her, eager to help her enjoy every moment. He leaned in to kiss her neck and was delighted to hear a soft moan escape her lips.

Again, there was light, but Link wouldn’t relent. Even as someone drew close, his hand eager to extend Lasli’s climax. For a second, panic returned to her eyes, but she just felt too good to care any more. Her hips kept swaying, grinding into Link’s hand. The whole village could have found them and she wouldn’t have stopped.

There was just something so irresistible about the risk. Lasli had found that out long ago, but having an accomplice made the whole thing so much dirtier. Her exhibitionism had met its match.

The light was long gone when Link’s hand finally slowed. It was soaked, utterly drenched in Lasli’s cum. Truth be told, his wrist had gotten a little stiff, but he hadn’t dared to stop until Lasli was completely finished. His mouth had travelled up her neck, peppering it with kisses, and now he nipped at her ear.

“You…” she whispered between ragged breaths. “You… r-really know how to treat a girl, huh?” Link’s hand was still between her legs, though now it just caressing her softly. But Lasli wasn’t done. Not by a long shot. “Guess I should return the favor.”

Her knees bent as she began to crouch down, and Link could only watch as she fiddled with the front of his trousers. What was it he was going to do tonight? Try to find something…? He couldn’t remember at all. His mind was entirely on the woman kneeling in front of him, letting out his cock.

Lasli had been with a few men before—travellers, mostly, looking for a bit of fun in an otherwise dull village. But they hadn’t been like this. The hero’s cock matched his legendary status and then some. It was long and thick, and stood throbbing mere inches away from her face. Precum glistened at the tip.

It was so tempting it was almost imposing, almost enough to make Lasli rethink what she was about to do. Almost. She licked her lips and pressed them against that wonderful cock. The effect was immediate. Link let out a sigh of relief, as though he couldn’t have gone another moment without a pair of plump lips wrapped around his cock. Lasli was happy to help.

She let her mouth slide down the length of his member, feeling the way it rested on her tongue. It was big—good Goddess, it was big—and before she’d made it halfway she could feel it pushing at her throat. She could do it. She could take it all the way. But she’d have to build up the nerve.

Lasli kept sucking, rolling her tongue around Link’s fat cock as her head bobbed back and forth. She had one hand on Link’s thigh to keep herself steady, while the other teased away at the hero. It stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, caressed his abdomen, played with his balls.

It popped out of her mouth and kissed it from base to tip. She let that cock grind against her face, cover it with precum and her own saliva, all while she gently licked and cooed. Link could barely contain himself.

When his cock had been thoroughly teased, she parted his lips once again. This time, though, she gave muffled moans. She let the wet, sloppy sounds of sucking cock escape her lips. She still couldn’t get it any deeper, but she wasn’t holding back any more. She was going to make the hero cum.

Link was so entranced that he didn’t hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. Someone without a torch was walking by and, perhaps catching the slight gasps and slurping, called out.

“Is someone there…?” asked a faint voice. Reflexively, Link pushed his body closer to the tree to hide his figure. His cock, however, was still in Lasli’s mouth and the sudden forward movement sent it straight down her throat. How he managed to stay silent as he came right then and there, he’d never remember.

It was just so warm, so soft. How could he resist? How could he suddenly feel that hot, drooling mouth take his entire cock and not pump out a thick load of cum? He was paralysed, utterly locked in place while his fat cock came right down Lasli’s throat. She didn’t make a sound, but from the way she’d frozen in place, Link guessed she was just as shocked.

They stayed like that until whoever had spoken walked off into the night. Link took a half-step backward, pulling his cock inch by inch from Lasli’s mouth. When it was finally out, she spluttered and coughed, drool and cum running down her chin. She took heaving gasps of air, and then looked up at Link.

There was no regret there. No reason, either. No, there was something primal in her eyes. Something blissful. Her face was an absolute mess, slick all over with saliva and sweat and drool. But the way her tongue lolled out of her mouth, the way she managed a vacant smile, told Link all he needed to know. He’d flipped a switch inside her.

“Mister hero…” she said in a dreamy tone, not even bothering to whisper any more. “You’re so mean! You didn’t even ask before you started fucking my face…!” Link tried to press a finger to his lips and let out a little “shh,” but Lasli took no notice. “It felt so good, though… the way you throbbed in my throat when you came. Goddess, I need to feel that again.”

She gave his dick a few tortuously long licks, groaning with pleasure all the while. Link realized that the only way to stop her would be to give her what she wanted. Even as he thought this, Lasli was rising to her feet unsteadily. She turned and placed both her hands on the trunk of the tree, grinding her behind against him.

“Come on!” she teased. Though she still had her dress on, Link could feel his cock was resting right between her ass cheeks. She bounced them up and down a little, almost giddy. “What’s the matter? Is the brave hero afraid of getting caught?”

Whether it was the plumpness of her ass or the challenge in her words, Link wouldn’t wait another moment. With one hand he hitched up her dress all the way to the small of her back. She was still wiggling her ass, taunting him. Well, if she wanted things risky, fine. Two could play at that game.

He raised his free hand and brought it down on her ass with a smack. The noise shot out through the night air. Lasli gasped, and even in the dark Link could see a pink handprint forming on her bottom. He gave her a second spank, on the other cheek, and watched eagerly as her ass jiggled.

“You like that?” Lasli asked with a giggle. Link gave one cheek a squeeze as if to affirm that yes, he loved that ass. It was round and plump, and Lasli didn’t hesitate to shake it. In fact, Link would bet that feeling exposed like this just made her feel more excited. He squeezed a little harder, and grinned when he heard a squeak escape her.

A small voice at the back of his mind was desperately trying to tell Link that this was a bad idea, that they were too loud, that they would be caught any moment now. Unfortunately, Link had a hard time hearing it over the much louder voice telling him to give her butt another smack.

The sound of his hand slapping against her flesh echoed through the sleepy village. Lasli was still breathing heavily, gasping every time Link’s hands were back upon her. Every motion of her body—every wiggle, every quiver—made him want her even more.

His cock was being gently squeezed between her ass cheeks. Link loved it, but teasing could only go on for so long. He wanted something with a little more force, a little more fire. He wanted to do more than just hear Lasli’s pleasure, he wanted to feel it.

He wanted pussy.

Placing one hand on Lasli’s hip, he took his cock in the other and slid it down until it was brushing up against her lips. He could feel the tip grind against her clit. Her cum was already dripping down onto his member.

“Do it,” begged Lasli. “I don’t care if we get caught, I just need to get filled up by that big fat co—” She didn’t get to finish her thought. Link thrust his hips forward and that cock she so desperately craved was squishing inside. Her words were transformed into a slow, slurred moan as she placed her cheek on the tree and sank into bliss.

Link let out a little sigh of content as his dick was swallowed up by Lasli’s soaked pussy, every inch of him slipping in with the barest restraint. Oh, it was tight—he guessed she’d never had a cock like his before—but she was just so soaked that he squeezed in regardless.

He didn’t try to rush it. He wanted to savor this, sinking his cock into hot, eager pussy. Both his hands were on Lasli’s hips, holding fast. Every moment brought another shiver to her body. Cum was leaking out of her freely, running down his cock and dripping off his balls.

Finally, his pelvis began to squish up against her ass. Lasli had taken him entirely, but now seemed beyond speech. She was panting, eyes glazed over, a little drool escaping her plump lips. She looked so adorable like that, so rapt with pleasure, that Link leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She just giggled.

But even as he was righting himself, his hips were already in motion. His body was taking over. It started slow, pulling back out and thrusting back in with long strokes. Link squeezed down on Lasli’s hips, made her feel every second. Her pussy seemed to tighten when he did, like it was trying to squeeze the cum out of him.

Not yet. He kept thrusting, speed gradually increasing as his restraint weakened. The wet, sultry sounds of Lasli’s pussy being filled spurned him on. Sweat was running down his back even though the night air was cool. Lasli was so hot inside that it felt as though his cock were seconds away from melting, but he didn’t dare stop.

Soon the sounds of their colliding flesh were in rhythm, a gentle _plap, plap, plap_ of Lasli’s thick ass bouncing off Link’s crotch. Lasli herself was still moaning, or something like it. Sounds escaped her mouth at will, not one single noise but a steady stream _ah_ ’s and _hah_ ’s and _ooh_ ’s. If at some point they were trying not to be caught, neither could remember it.

Links body had truly taken over now. He didn’t think about acting, things just happened. His hand groped at Lasli’s ass. His pace decreased—just for a moment—as he teased at her insides. It was all so natural. It felt like he’d done this a thousand times before, and for all he could remember, he had.

His pace was quickening again, and Link knew it wouldn’t be long. His body ached for release. The sweltering heat of Lasli’s pussy was impossible to resist for long. His restraint was melting away with every pump, and every sloppy, sticky noise told him that she wanted it just as much. Lasli was still letting out a steady stream of gasps and moans.

Link had just barely enough reason left to see that once again fire was drawing near. Someone was close. But what was about to happen between the two of them would be too loud for anyone to ignore. He had to act now.

He got a hand under one of Lasli’s legs and lifted it up, spreading her pussy nice and wide as he took one last thrust. Lasli’s eyes rolled back and she was about to cry out when Link leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid across hers.

And then he couldn’t hold back any more. Even though someone was on the other side of that tree, even though they could be seconds away from being caught, he came.

His cock pulsed and throbbed as it pumped another thick load inside Lasli. His hips shook a little, involuntarily, as he flooded her pussy. It began to spill out immediately, white rivers running down her thighs as Link just kept cumming. All the while he kept his mouth on hers, barely muffling the sounds trying to escape as he fucked her full.

It seemed to take forever for his cock to finally stop, and when at last he slipped it out a load of cum escaped and fell to the grass with a soft sound. Link broke off the kiss, but they stayed like that, faces mere inches apart as they caught their breath.

Little by little, Link’s awareness returned. He was covered in sweat, and his legs were beginning to ache. The hand holding Lasli’s leg was squeezing her thigh, and he loosened his grip before gradually letting the leg down.

They… they’d really just done that. They’d fucked in the middle of the village, right where anyone could see them. Had they been spotted? Link didn’t think so, but how could he be sure? He hadn’t exactly been alert, especially towards the end. And how did Lasli feel about all this?

As though in reply, she leaned back toward him and gave him another kiss, just a small peck on the lips. She was still breathing heavily, but it was with a smile.

“I think the whole village must’ve heard that, Mr. Hero,” she said. Little bouts of exhausted laughter escaped them, drifting off into the night.

 

*           *           *

 

As morning arrived to Hyrule, Link found himself dozing against the fence of the Cucco enclosure. After he’d had his fun with Lasli (and the two tried to clean themselves up with mixed success) he had just barely remembered that there was something he was supposed to do.

And so after saying farewell (and a little more exhausted kissing), Link had made his way to the plum orchard and hopped inside. The last Cucco was dozing contently beneath one of the small trees, and Link managed to gently pick it up without rousing it. He’d carried it back to Cado’s home just in time to see the sun rise, and now here he was, triumphant and groggy.

It wasn’t long before Cado awoke and, stepping outside and seeing his Cuccos returned, gave a cry of delight and clapped Link on the back.

“You’ve done it! Hero, I can’t thank you enough! I can tell just by looking at your face how arduous this task was, and I won’t soon forget it!” Link tried to grin sheepishly and wave his hand in a think-nothing-of-it kind of way, but only succeeded in screwing up his face and flapping his hand like a beached fish.

Across the way, Lasli was arriving in front of Enchanted looking every bit as tired as he was. There were bags under her eyes, and though she’d changed and fixed herself up, it would be clear to anyone that she’d spent last night doing something other than sleeping.

Link had to admit, he was actually supremely grateful to her—and not just for a night of fun. When he had earlier collected the last Cucco and was walking back, he’d realized that she had indeed helped him remember something from his past. He remembered that, for all his flirtation and charm before the Calamity, many of his encounters were simply reliant on his willingness to take chances. Looking at Lasli now, knowing just how much she loved risks, that seemed so obvious.

He gave her the slowest, sleepiest wink imaginable, and she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Finally got a second chapter done. Sure hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> "Hey Trashy, doesn't Lasli have a boyfriend in canon who passed away and it's super sad? Why didn't you include that?"
> 
> Mostly BECAUSE it's super sad! Man, I don't wanna bum people out while they're reading smut! Sorry if you were looking for a more true-to-canon experience, but as a general rule I'd rather not get into sad stuff, especially during sex. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you had fun! Lots and lots of fun. As always, I'd appreciate feedback. Not sure if every chapter focusing on a different kink is a good idea, but we'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. An Often-Empty Quiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A streak of bad luck with archery has Link frequenting the Curious Quiver. The owner has problems of her own, but perhaps they can help each other out...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! As I said before the last chapter, each one will have an associated kink from here on out. I thought it would also be a good idea to state who Link would be, ah, meeting with before each chapter.
> 
> This time it's Rola (the owner of the Kakariko Village arrow shop) and the kink is (light) cheating. Enjoy!

Link, the champion of Hyrule, the chosen wielder of the Master Sword and the fated foe of the Calamity Ganon, dumped every single arrow for sale in the Curious Quiver onto the counter. It was an impressive pile, standard arrows and flame arrows alike, all masterfully stacked into an absolute mess. The shopkeeper, a Sheikah woman named Rola, looked to the pile, then to Link, then again to the pile, then again to Link.

“Every arrow?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Link nodded.

“Every single one?” Rola asked. She now had both eyebrows raised.

Again, Link nodded.

“You would like to purchase,” said Rola, speaking slower, “every arrow that I have available in this store? All of them? The whole damn lot?”

Link looked at the pile. One of the fire arrows had seared a little black spot into the countertop. Link shrugged and nodded a third time. Rola was dumbfounded. Business had been agonizingly slow lately. Most of the Sheikah in the village weren’t in the habit of using bows, and travellers would only buy a few arrows at a time. Archers were few and far between, and those that remained knew how to conserve their shots.

And yet here was someone looking to buy out her entire stock. She wondered if it was a joke. The Champion of Hyrule was the quiet sort—the strong and silent type, perhaps?—but he still had an impressive bow slung across his back. Regardless, she couldn’t miss a sales opportunity like this.

“Tell you what,” Rola said, leaning over the counter, “I’ll give you a special offer. Take the lot for just two hundred and twenty rupees.” This was an absurd price. Sure, it was a discount, but no one had that kind of cash these days.

To her shock, he took out his wallet and dumped out an enormous pile of rupees. Green, blue, red, purple—even few silver and gold. Even more surprising, Link didn’t seem overly proud of this horde. He picked out a couple silver rupees and a red, then pushed them across the counter. Just as casually, he scooped the rest back into his wallet, and began quivering the arrows he’d just bought.

Rola was flabbergasted. Was this really the Champion? She knew he’d returned and had been through the village frequently (and if rumors were to be believed, spending a lot of time with the local women), but this was him? How had he amassed such a fortune? What did he need all these arrows for? And more importantly, what mysterious and dashing thoughts were going through his mind?

Link was pissed. In the past few weeks since he’d awoken it was becoming more and more apparent that his archery just wasn’t up to snuff. Sure, his swordsmanship was still excellent, and he was a decent shot, but he sure wasn’t firing arrows off like his old heroic self.

Everywhere he went, Link left a trail of chaos and broken arrows behind him. He was beginning to suspect that Bokoblins were laughing behind his back. He shot arrows like an old coot shot the breeze. Just a few days before, he’d almost gotten himself killed when he fired a practice shot at a hanging apple and hit a snoozing Hinox behind the tree.

And now he was paying out the ass to replace his ever-dwindling stock of arrows. True, Link had amassed a fair fortune in gemstones and other valuables, but buying out every store’s stock was bound to raise an eyebrow or two. Even the most prestigious archers didn’t need an army’s worth of arrows.

He finished stocking his new purchases and made his way out of the Curious Quiver. This time would be different. He was sure of it. He was going to remember his training. He was going to be a master once more.

 

*          *          *

 

A few days later, the door to the Curious Quiver opened once again to reveal an extremely irritable hero. Link’s quiver was empty, his spirits were low, and his travels had been disastrous. Just the day before he’d tried to save a wandering merchant from a Bokoblin and accidentally shot the buckle off the poor guy’s belt. Link had saved him, but the merchant stalked off in a fuming rage, holding up his pants every step of the way.

Rola, too, had been busy, though she’d been much happier about it. Since the hero had stopped by she’d worked nonstop to get her supply of arrows back to full. She’d hoped that perhaps adventuring was becoming more common, that customers might be coming in more frequently. She hadn’t expected a repeat of the last time.

Link walked in and grabbed armfuls of arrows, hugging them all in his arms before waddling over to the counter and dumping them down. His face was a grim mask. Once again, Rola was stunned by this.

“More arrows, huh…?” she asked, looking over the pile. Link didn’t seem to notice. He was rummaging through his satchel, and a moment later he tugged out an enormous, glittering blue stone. It was a sapphire—the largest Rola had ever seen. He held it out to her as if to say, _This should cover it_.

Rola held out her hand to accept the gemstone, and Link passed it to her nonchalantly before once again stuffing the arrows into his quiver. In the past few days Rola had confirmed that, yes, this was the hero—the one with the wild blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and apparently bottomless pockets.

What exactly was his story? She knew the legends, but was that still his life? Was he so mired in adventure that he went through dozens if not hundreds of arrows every day?

It seemed unbelievable, but the scope of his wealth matched an adventurous lifestyle. Already Rola was imagining the life of a daring archer, braving the perils of the wild and being richer in pocket and spirit for it. How long had it been since someone so dashing had crossed paths with her? She supposed that, at one time, her husband had been like that. He’d been a crack shot, a risk-taker. But that was long ago.

Link finished readying his quiver and made for the door without a word. Privately he was nervous that Rola had discerned the truth, that he could shoot at a rainstorm and miss every single drop. Perhaps he wasn’t quite that bad, but he felt that a legendary hero should be a least a halfway decent archer. A little more practice and he was sure he would remember his years of training.

 

*          *          *

 

The very next day Link returned to the Curious Quiver, seething. He’d just had the most miserable night of his life. As he was riding across Hyrule Field, a Guardian had spotted him and given chase. He’d tried to fight it from horseback, sending a volley of arrows towards its neon blue eye.

None of them struck true. In fact, it was by sheer luck that Link survived. The massive quantity of arrows he’d misfired had actually clogged up the Guardian’s pivoting head, leaving it stuck in place. As it flailed about, Link had leapt off his horse and frantically hacked it to pieces as it shot off lasers in every direction.

He had survived, but the humiliation made him wish he hadn’t. And again, he was out of arrows. He crammed the non-exploded scrap from the Guardian into his satchel, gritted his teeth, and made his way back to Kakariko Village. Why was this happening? Was he somehow getting worse at archery? The stress was getting to him.

Rola, too, had a stressful evening, though for much more productive and satisfactory reasons. She’d set to work yesterday the moment Link had left, spending the rest of the day making as many arrows as she could. It didn’t get her quite back to a full stock, but she’d (correctly) surmised that the hero would be back soon.

She had also been asking herself many questions, and though none were as frustrated or irked as Link’s own, they were still about him. The more she pondered his exploits, the more she found her mind wandering to tales of heroism. She’d grown up on stories of the Champion of Hyrule, of his fearlessness and fire. And now here he was, frequenting her shop, a legend come to life.

Was it any wonder, then, when in the dark and lonely hours after the store had closed she’d grown hot and flushed? Was it any wonder that she’d cast off her overcoat to cool off, only to find her hands wandering? It had been so long since she’d been intimate. She and her husband had been estranged for years now—not even living in the same house, barely speaking once a week—and running the business alone was hard.

And so last night, thinking of the hero and his journeys, her hands started moving of their own accord. They were squeezing at her thighs, running over her breasts, stroking her in silent, blissful release. It really had been too long. She’d barely gotten her hand beneath her dress when she realized she was already wet. A few short minutes later and she was already done.

It had been… pleasant. Nice. Sweet. The kind of enjoyment that doesn’t last nearly long enough, like a single breeze on a scorching summer day. Oh, she could have another go at it (and probably finish just as quickly, with how sensitive she’d become) but that wouldn’t be enough. She was well aware what had gotten her so riled, and just how to fix it. But… could she go through with something like that?

When the hero walked through the door that morning, expression as fierce and unreadable as ever, she knew she could. Or perhaps that she had to.

“More arrows, huh?” she asked as Link brought what she’d made last night up to the counter. Link nodded solemnly, which Rola took to be just another facet of his famously mysterious demeanor. Link, of course, was just trying to hide his embarrassment. It was now or never. Rola leaned on the counter.

“You know…” she said, feeling her heartbeat quicken, “with all the arrows you buy, you must be quite the marksman.” Link, certain that Rola was on to him and his half-assed archery, turned bright red. Then he smiled, lightly shook his head, and gave a dismissive wave of the hand as though to say, _Who, me? Nah, nope, just an average guy with average skills!_

What he’d intended to be a slight show of modesty appeared to Rola an embarrassment at his prowess. Was this hero really so skilled with a bow that it made him red in the face? He must be every bit the legend she’d imagined.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone really work a bow,” she continued. “My husband used to be great at it, but ever since he became obsessed with those _Cuccos_ —” she rolled her eyes at the word— “he can barely think of anything else. So… would you mind giving me a little demonstration? It’s been so long…”

For all his errors in archery, Link had to admit that the prospect was tempting. Not because he wanted to show off, of course, but because, frankly, Rola was _hot_. A woman of middle age, she had what Link might describe as a “full” figure: wide hips, thick thighs, and breasts that strained whatever top she wore. She was a little plump around the middle, a natural, almost maternal thickness of form. Every movement sent some part of her jiggling.

“Is… that a yes…?” she asked, trying to read Link’s silence as he drank her in from across the counter. He gave a reflexive nod, trying to pretend like he wasn’t just thinking about what she looked like under that dress.

“Great!” she said, picking up the arrows and walking around the counter. Only now did Link realize what he’d agreed to do. Panic wracked his body as Rola led him outside the shop, closing the door behind them. She led him around the building, to the place where it hugged closest to the cliff face walling in the village. Hidden there was a ladder stretching up to the roof.

“Come on,” Rola said as she began to climb. Link followed, all his self-restraint begging him not to look at Rola climbing above him. A moment later, and they were both standing on the thatched roof of the building that doubled as Rola’s store and home. The curvature of the roof and staggered layout of the village afforded them a good amount of privacy. Rola smirked and held out one of the arrows to Link.

“Okay, Mr. Hotshot, how about we start off easy?” Link took the arrow and nervously unslung the bow from his back as Rola scoured the village below. Soon enough, she pointed. “How about you shoot the apple off that tree?”

The tree in question was growing in front of a neighboring house, not far away at all. A single, ripe apple hung from one of the lower branches, glinting in the sunlight. Link nocked his arrow, took a deep breath, and began to line of the shot.   His concentration wavered, though. The effort of climbing the ladder had shortened Rola’s breath. Her sizable chest was rising and falling mere inches away, closer than Link had ever been to her before, and he just couldn’t tear his eyes off her. Without thinking, he let the arrow fly.

Link winced, thinking the arrow would surely strike some passerby (or, Goddess forbid, a Cucco). To his surprise, Rola gave a little “ooh” of praise and lightly clapped. He opened his eyes to see the arrow struck through the distant apple: a perfect shot.

“Well done!” said Rola, and once again she was searching for a target. “How about that? The golden emblem, there?” She was pointing to a round metal plaque atop the house of the village leader, Impa. It was a much farther shot, and Link swallowed hard as Rola passed him another arrow.

As he was lining it up, however, he was distracted once again. Rola removed the overcoat she normally wore and cast it down onto the rooftop. Now she only wore the navy dress underneath—one which Link could now clearly see tightly hugged her figure. It could barely squeeze down over the curve of her hips, strained against the width of her thighs. And that was saying nothing of her breasts, so round and plump the fabric threatened to collapse at her every movement.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” said Rola, noticing Link’s wandering eyes. “It’s just so warm out today. I hope you don’t mind.” She hoped for more than that. She wanted to see the hero’s archery skills, sure. But if this was her opportunity to have some fun, she wasn’t going to pass it up.

So as Link readied the arrow once again, Rola was sure to lean in a little closer, to brush up against him. Link wasn’t ready for that. As he felt Rola’s barely-clothed flesh press up against him, his muscles tensed and the arrow flew. Again, it hit its target flawlessly.

“Very good!” said Rola, easing up on him a bit. “You really are as good as the legends say. So what about a real test, huh?” She pointed to the shrine on the outskirts of the village, resting on the hillside some distance away. “You see the rune near the top? The one in the shape of an eye? How about you give it a poke?”

Another arrow changed hands. Link readied himself for whatever Rola was going to do next, but she was one step ahead of him. As he pulled back the bowstring, she very casually ran a hand down his thigh. If there had been any doubt in his mind about Rola’s intentions, it was gone now.

“Come on,” she whispered in a deep, honeyed tone. Her fingers were gently rubbing at his leg. “Show off a little for me.” If the last two arrows had been happy accidents, Link had no idea what would happen with this one. He paid it no mind at all as it sailed forth. All his attention was on the woman next to him, teasing him, keeping that plump body so tantalizingly close.

And yet for a third time the arrow struck true. It took some squinting to see, but there was no mistaking it: the feathered shaft stuck out of the shrine’s eye, plain as day.

Just as Link was wondering what exactly was going on, he realized that Rola had taken his hand place it firmly on her hip. She gave it a little squeeze, urging him to do the same. She was just so soft, even through her dress. She was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, a slight smile gracing her lips.

“I hope I’m not distracting you,” she said, her voice low. She held on to his hand as she slid it up her body, letting him get a handful of those big, jiggling breasts before letting go. She _was_ distracting him, of course, but for some bizarre reason that seemed to help.

“Tell you what,” Rola continued, handing Link one last arrow, “If you can make this next shot, I’ll give you a… reward.” This time, she pointed at the towering cliffs behind Impa’s house, mighty waterfalls cascading down their faces. Her finger was aimed at the very top.

“There’s this rusty old sword up there,” she said. “I’ve seen it a couple times during trips up into the hills. You can just barely see it if you squint. It’s quite the challenge, I know— not even my husband could hit it in his prime. But if you can…” She shifted the weight on her feet, giving her breasts a slight bounce.

There was no way he could hit it, of course. The thing was barely visible and shielded by the winds of the upper hills. Rola would be rewarding him regardless, but Link didn’t know that. And besides, these thoughtless shots had been working out so far. It was time for a gamble.

Link gave the sword a momentary glance, then drew back his bow and released without hesitation. Both of them paused. It was so distant that seeing the arrow or hearing it hit the mark would be impossible. How would they ever know if the shot had landed?

And then the sword snapped. So rusted through that a single arrow had cracked the metal. It would have been impossible to see unless one had already been looking, but that was exactly what Rola and Link had been doing. She turned her head to him, genuine shock turning to sly playfulness.

“You’re quite the archer, huh?”

 

*          *          *

 

A few moments later and they were back in the Curious Quiver, Rola locking the door behind them. Before Link could even register this, she was pinning him against the wall, one hand on his chest.

She said nothing but leaned in close, close enough for him to feel her warm breath on his ear. Her hand gently caressed him, feeling the firmness of his muscles and the tense beating of his heart. He was blushing furiously—there was no way this was his first time, a hero like this, but he still seemed shy. Good. She could work with that.

Rola’s hand slid farther down, brushing against Link’s abdomen and down to his pelvis. She paused there, fingertips barely teasing underneath the band of Link’s trousers. She could feel him trembling, the slightest movements making him shiver. And it was all-too-obvious how hard he was. Rola gently nipped at his earlobe.

“Ready for your reward?” she asked. Link nodded shakily. He was feeling a little conflicted—he knew that Rola was a married woman. But she and her husband weren’t even living together any more, a couple in name only. _And besides_ , he thought as she slipped her hand farther down, _someone had to appreciate her._

The self-assurance that driven Rola slipped as her hand wrapped around Link’s cock. It was thick and… and good Goddess, it was big. Stunned, she tugged his trousers down enough to let it out, and almost gasped when she saw it.

“You…” she said, eyes wide. “You’re so…” Rola had never seen a cock like this. She’d only been with a handful of men, true, and only one since she’d been married. But none had been like this. Not only was it large, but it throbbed with vitality, with vigor. A thick drop of precum had leaked out, hanging off oh-so temptingly.

The pause let Link catch himself. It was fine if Rola wanted to lead things, but no way was he going to let her freeze like this He took her hand in his own and wrapped it around his cock, gently stroking. Soon enough it was moving of her volition, and he let his own hand slide away. He let his head roll back as Rola kept running her hand over his dick.

For a time, Rola just marvelled at the cock she was stroking. The size, the heat, even the fucking smell was just too much to resist. Every stroke seemed to fill the shop with more of the hero’s masculine scent. But as she grew bolder, she let her hands get playful. Soon she was teasing along the shaft with her fingertips or changing up her pace between rapid movements and slow, steady strokes. She softly caressed his balls, giving his entire cock her attention.

Link was in pure bliss. Rola had experience, had the certain seductive ease that only older women have. She was practically massaging his cock, and by now his precum was freely dripping on to the floor. His breath grew heavier and his hips began moving on their own. Rola, however, stopped her movements.

“Ah-ah-ah,” she said, giving the head of his cock a playful tap with her finger. “Not so fast. I said you’d get your reward, but not that you’d get it right away. Come here.” She took him by the hand and led him over to the very counter where he’d been buying arrows the past few days and sat down upon it.

Then, without any comment or coyness, she spread her legs and lifted the front of her navy dress. She wore nothing underneath, everything laid bare for Link. Her thick, rippling thighs and wide hips, the gentle curve of her belly poking out from under the dress, and the wet lips of her pussy were all waiting for him.

Rola was actually a little nervous about this part. Link was in his prime, and probably used to younger, slimmer girls. She had to be bold, to not show any insecurity, but still held the slight fear that he’d be disappointed.

He was anything but. In fact, the moment she opened her legs she thought he’d start drooling. His lips parted. His eyes grew wide. His cock, still free from his pants, throbbed. If Rola had any doubts about this, they were gone now.

“Do you wa—” she began but was cut off by Link immediately stepping forward, sinking to his knees, and giving ones of those thighs a lingering lick. How was he supposed to resist this kind of temptation? This gorgeous, plump woman practically offering her body to him? His mouth moved on its own, tongue travelling across every inch of flesh it could reach. She even tasted amazing, the faint saltiness of her sweat spurring him on. Both his hands were behind her knees. He was going to be here a while.

It was Rola’s turn for her head to roll back. How long had it been since someone ravished her like this? Years. So many years. Shit, her husband had never done it. But here was the hero—the legend who had been in so many stories from her youth—lapping away at her thighs and pelvis like an animal in heat.

But Link wanted more. When Rola’s thighs were slick with his saliva and her little gasps of pleasure started to become moans, he buried his face in that tantalizing pussy and licked away. He could hear the sweet, sultry cry escape her lips, but he was too entranced to stop for even a moment. It was just so sweet, so hot, so wet and soft and so fucking ready for his tongue. Every lick and kiss set her shaking. Every time her brushed against her clit she squeaked. It was bliss.

He never wanted to stop. Everything about it was just so alluring. The warmth of her body. The taste of her cum. Even her smell, that raw feminine scent, practically begged him to continue. And so he did, lapping at that pussy and sliding his tongue inside. At one point he thought she came, the way she bucked her hips and grabbed his hair, but he wouldn’t stop. He kept licking away until Rola was shivering with pleasure and her pussy juice was dripping down his chin.

“F-fuck,” she stammered, whole body trembling. “Y-you really are a hero, huh?” Her breathing steadied, and even though Link was still eating her out, she felt herself calm a little. But she’d made him a promise, and it was time to deliver. “Don’t you want your reward? Whatever you want, we’ll do it.”

This at last brought Link pause. He gave the proposal but a moment’s thought before taking Rola’s hand and easing her off the counter (but not before giving her thighs a few parting kisses). He then placed a hand on one of her shoulders and pushed down a little—an invitation to kneel. She did so with a smirk, though the second her knees touched the floor Link surprised her. Gently gripping the front of her dress, he gave it an effortless tug, tearing a hole in the fabric.

“Hey!” said Rola, eyes wide. “What do you… think…” she trailed off. The hole he’d torn was like a window between her breasts, revealing her ample cleavage without exposing her nipples. Without a word, Link slid his cock between her tits and began to move his hips.

Rola was taken aback, both out of the sudden need for dress repairs and how… good this felt? She’d never done anything like this before, the hero’s cock sliding between her bust, made slick with his precum. It was just so hot, so damnably hot, having that fat cock grinding against her chest. And Link’s hands were busy. They groped at her breasts, squeezing them together, toying at her hidden nipples. She was his plaything, teasing at her tits as he fucked them.

It was paradise, sliding his cock between those big, jiggling tits. Just seeing the way Rola’s flesh spilled out the moment he’d torn the hole had driven him wild. Every inch of her body was marked by plumpness, by a certain maturity that was just naturally tempting. It was soft and fertile, ripe and seductive. If anyone was too stupid not to ravish a woman like this, their loss. Link kept thrusting his hips, cock eagerly squishing between her fat tits.

A moment later and he was sliding his hands under the torn fabric of Rola’s dress, stretching it out even more. Soon her breasts were spilling out completely, her dark nipples bouncing as he rhythmically fucked her chest. Rola said nothing. She was entranced by the motion. Link was treating her tits like his personal fucktoy, and the idea was oddly enticing. It wasn’t until he started teasing at her nipples that she noticed and began to moan.

“Oh, Goddess,” she said under her breath, watching the head of Link’s cock slide in and out from the top of her cleavage. He squeezed her tits together, burying his dick in her breasts, and she gave a short gasp of pleasure. But she wanted more. “Are you just going to keep teasing me?” Rola asked, licking her lips and then looking up at Link. “Or are you ready to cover these tits with cum?”

Link had been holding back, trying to savor the sensation. But the eagerness in Rola’s voice was just too much to resist. His thrusts sped up. He squeezed her breasts together, so tight and so warm it was like fucking a pussy. It was too much. Good Goddess, it was too much.

His back arched and his legs trembled as he came. Thick, sticky cum spurted out from within Rola’s cleavage, absolutely covering her tits. And he just kept thrusting, sending more and more of that cum across her chest. Just when she thought he’d finished, he loosened his grip on her tits and let one last spurt out across her stomach.

“Holy shit,” she said breathlessly. That was more cum than she’d thought any man could possibly have. Even now, though, a little more drooled out Link’s still-hard cock. She wiped some of it off one of her nipples and, without even thinking, licked her fingers clean. So warm. So sticky and creamy. The taste alone made her wish that the hero had fucked her mouth instead, but… maybe he’d be willing to do this again sometime?

For now, though, she had other ideas. She rose to her feet unsteadily, turned away from him, and got one leg on the counter. Turning her head to face Link (who himself was still recovering), she gave him a little wink and raised her dress once again.

“Come on,” Rola said, wiggling her ample hips. “Finish what you started.”

Both of them knew that this was crossing a line. Sure, everything up until now was still cheating, but sex really was the point of no return. Whatever justifications they might make, this was, on some level, a betrayal. But that didn’t stop Link from placing a hand on one of those thick, luscious hips or Rola from biting her lip. There was simply too much desire, too much want, for them to even hesitate. Link’s cock was already thrusting into her soaked, eager pussy.

“F-fuuuuuuuck…” she moaned, shaking a little as Link struggled to fit. It took a few pumps, a few gentle motions, before his dick was really inside her. In moments it was practically covered in her pussy juice, slick and wet as his pelvis clapped against her ass.

She was just so fucking soft, every inch of her flesh rippling as Link took her from behind. Her thighs jiggled and her ass bounced with every motion, a woman in her prime. Sweat ran down her body in small rivulets, the heat between them proving too much. The sounds of their bodies colliding and the sultry _shlp, shlp, shlp_ of wet pussy filled the shop.

Link couldn’t resist. He reared back a hand and slapped it across that fat, thick booty. He thought Rola would shout, tell him to knock it off. She said something very different.

“M-more… give that ass more…” she begged, words long and honeyed. “Don’t you dare be gentle…” Link had heard enough. As he thrusted he gave her ass another smack, harder this time. Her whole body shook as his hand collided with her bottom, and she let out a throaty moan.

He kept at it, alternating between gently squeezing and caressing those smooth cheeks and giving them open-palmed spanks. Even against the dark tone of her flesh it was soon apparent how red her ass had become, but she never asked him to stop. In fact, it seemed the rougher he was, the more she shuddered and squeaked with delight.

She’d never had anything like this. Oh, other men had been rough, but in that desperate, self-serving way, all just looking to cum and be done with it. Not now. Not Link. The way he kept up that steady motion, all while alternately punishing and pleasing her. Rola’s nerves were on fire. She’d already came when Link’s hand had first smacked her ass, but no way she would let him stop now.

All the while his cock was plunging into her pussy, so thick and hard and utterly filling. Every thrust strained her, made her hips tremble. She was half-afraid he was going to break her with that raw dick. She was surprised when Link’s movements slowed to a halt.

“What are you…” Rola’s words trailed off as Link lifted her completely onto the counter and flipped her over. Once again she was on her back, splayed out for him to see. But something was different. He was closer now, towering over her, one hand on the counter behind her shoulder. His eyes were inches a way from hers, burning with intensity. He was dominating her.

His dick—that huge, wonderful dick—was grinding against the lips of her pussy, brushing against her clit as it did so. But he wasn’t putting it back in just yet. With his free hand, Link grabbed at the hole he’d made in Rola’s dress and tugged down. It ripped away completely, baring her entire body for him to see. That was fine by her. Good, even. She wanted to be savored. She wanted to see the lust ignite in his eyes as they travelled across her.

He leaned in closer, and to her surprise, his lips met hers. It started soft, mouths faintly brushing against each other, before it deepened and he slipped his tongue across her own. A moment later and he was biting at her lower lip, his cock still throbbing against her pussy. The message was clear: he would use her, but only because that was exactly what she wanted. As he let go of her lip, Rola smirked.

“S-so… are you going to fill me up, or what?” Link didn’t wait a moment longer. His cock thrust back into her pussy, all the way down to the base. He didn’t stop until his pelvis bumped up against hers. Rola moaned every inch of the way, watching that thick cock spread her open. Link’s free hand held one of her thighs in place, ensuring he could get as deep as possible. Already, she could feel her elevated feet twitching in pleasure.

Link picked up the pace, soon moving as fast as he had been a moment before. Now, though, he was practically slamming down into her. His dick made positively lewd noises as it plunged in and out of Rola, her pussy so slick and unbearably hot it felt like it was trying to pull him in. Rola tried to hold out but within moments she was cumming again, a series of low, blissful moans escaping her lips.

That wasn’t enough for Link. He quickened his pace, squeezed at her thighs, groped her belly and breasts. He wanted to give her exactly what she’d been missing. He wanted to hear her scream. As his hips continued their manic thrusts he leaned down and toyed at her nipples with his tongue. They were still covered in his cum, but he didn’t care. Rola responded by shaking even more, her voice wavering as Link’s cock kept slamming inside her.

He was getting close. His body was leaving his control. He gently teased her nipples with his teeth, ran his free hand all across her form before settling on her groin and rubbing at her clit. Rola’s whole lower body was shuddering now, face flushed, sweat running down her every curve. Link kept pounding away, pussy juice and sweat sticking to his body. Rola’s eyes were rolling back.

One last thrust as their lips met again. One last thrust down to the fucking hilt, and Link was pumping that plump, mature pussy full of cum. His cock throbbed and pulsed, eager to fill this woman up to the brim. Link never did get to hear Rola scream—his mouth was on hers when they came—but the way she held on to this back and moaned into his mouth was even better. They were locked in place like that, thick, creamy cum oozing out from between the two of them as they tried not to lose their minds. It was all sweat, and saliva, and cum.

At last, Link raised his head, a thin line of drool still connecting their mouths. He took a jerky step backwards, his cock finally loosing from Rola’s pussy with a _shlop_ as yet more cum came flooding out. The two were panting, trying to collect themselves. The inside of the store felt like a furnace and the scent of raw sex hung in the air.

“I think,” said Rola, her cum-splattered breasts rising and falling as she caught her breath, “you deserve to be rewarded a little more.”

 

*          *          *

 

A few days later, Link returned to the Curious Quiver with a smile on his face and a quiver that was only partially empty. He’d finally managed to get his archery skills back, and it was all thanks to the woman who worked here.

After her little contest of skill (and, of course, the hours of fucking that followed), he’d realized just what had been holding him back: overthinking. By placing so much stress on himself over just how to land a shot, he’d hampered himself to no end. But that was behind him, now. One of the finest archers in Hyrule was back in action.

Rola, too was feeling much better. The recent windfall aside, the doubts that had plagued her before her tryst with Link were now subsiding. After all, even though she was still married in title, she and her husband had grown completely apart. While she still felt small pangs of guilt, she knew it was time to move on.

As Link walked into her store, the shadow of a smile on his face, she sidled her way around the counter, made her way to the door, and locked it.

“So,” she said, taking a few steps toward him and loosening her overcoat a little, “come to show me a little more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter-- it's one I've wanted to write since the start!
> 
> You may be asking, why is the kink light cheating instead of... well, cheating? What's the difference? Well, to be honest, I just didn't want to go too dark with this fic yet. So, yes, it's cheating, but in a fairly loose sense with fairly justifiable reasons behind it. I don't think the kinks will ever be super-extreme, but I still thought the first few should be relatively tame. From here on out, though, they're going to get a little saucier. Hope you're ready!
> 
> Anyway, feel free to give feedback! I always appreciate it! And hey, thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is one of the first pieces of fanfic I've ever attempted. Guess that's pretty neat, huh? I'd love feedback, if anyone is so inclined.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! This was mostly just a fun way to blow off steam while I work on other writing projects. I think I might add more chapters to this, each one focusing on someone else in Hyrule that Link, uh, "encounters." In other words, this will almost certainly be the only chapter with Paya. Sorry if you were hoping for more!
> 
> Oh, and if anyone is wondering why Purah is in an adult body it's because a) I might have plans for her, and b) I really didn't want an adult with a kid's body smack dab in the middle of smut.


End file.
